


Однажды мы поговорим об этом

by passionario



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1602
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк подошёл к нему бесшумно. Это было невозможно, и Мэтью почувствовал короткий приступ паники. Он не знал, что такое страх. Ему было интересно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды мы поговорим об этом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> Написано на фб-2013 для команды TASM.

Мэтью отчётливо помнил день, когда всё началось. Как и всегда, в самом начале был Фьюри, проклятый сукин сын, и с ним ещё был мальчишка, мелкий и щуплый, он смотрел на него во все глаза.  
Мальчишка не боялся, его любопытство окружало Мэтью, и поэтому он так хорошо запомнил этот день.

Той же ночью он столкнулся с Фрэнсисом, и это имя было слишком дурацким, слишком жеманным для того, о ком слышал Мэтью. Он назвал его Фрэнком, он знал, что у него есть замок, и что Фрэнк умеет убивать.   
Они столкнулись над трупом урода, который душил маленьких девочек, после того, как избивал и насиловал их.   
Мэтью понравилось, и он сразу честно об этом сказал.   
На следующем постоялом дворе он спел песню о герое, который защищает простых крестьян. Тупой пьяный сброд решил, что Мэтью поёт о Робин Гуде и одобрительно свистел.  
— Герой, да? — Фрэнк подошёл к нему бесшумно. Это было невозможно, и Мэтью почувствовал короткий приступ паники.   
Он не знал, что такое страх. Ему было интересно. Мэтью не спрашивал, что Фрэнк тут забыл, и не удивился, когда наутро лачуга, где ночевали солдаты, загорелась и никто не смог спастись. 

Они с Наташей мчались на юг, и Мэтью играл на своей гитаре незатейливые мелодии. Он перебирал в уме всех опасных людей Лондона, всех опасных людей мира, которых знал — а он знал их всех.   
Фрэнсиса Кастла не было среди них; но Мэтью помнил о лорде, который потерял семью, который верно служил королеве. Он жил в Тинтагеле, этот лорд, и тоже погиб.   
Его звали Фрэнсис. Мэтью сложит о нём песню.

В следующий раз Мэтью простил Фрэнку тишину: лил дождь, и Мэтью укрылся под деревом близ бурной горной реки.   
— Я слышал, будто ты дьявол, — сказал ему Фрэнк.   
— Я ирландец, — ухмыльнулся Мэтью. — Люди много болтают, но лучше, когда они болтают, чем молчат. Молчание ничего не стоит.  
В нашем мире, где кровь льётся, как вода, молчание подкрадывается к тебе с удавкой или кинжалом. Молчание — дешёвая вещь, если столь многие убивают из удовольствия.   
Фрэнк остался с ним, он укутался в плащ и сел с другой стороны дерева.

Их встречи не были частыми, но до зевоты однообразными: либо возле трупов, которые оставлял после себя Фрэнк, либо он подкрадывался к Мэтью со спины.   
Скоро Мэтью научился различать его шаги, удивительно лёгкие и тихие для тех тяжёлых сапог, что носил Фрэнк. Шаги, запах крови, пороха и мокрой кожи. Он позволял себе делать вид, что не знает и не раскрывал свой маленький секрет до последнего момента.   
Игра, это было игрой, весёлой, опасной, потому что каждый следующий раз Фрэнк мог стать мишенью Мэтью. Ему, если честно, хотелось бы попробовать такой вариант развития событий. 

— Ты хорошо пел, — сказал ему Фрэнк, выныривая из темноты. Они не встречались больше месяца.   
— Я привык к отбросам и их свисту, — равнодушно пожал плечами Мэтью, наполняя стоящую перед ним деревянную кадку теплой водой из ведра, которое он принёс из кухни. — Мне нет дела до этого сброда. Одежду только жалко, она была совсем новая.   
У него были запасные штаны и рубашка в сумке; сумку он оставил у дверей кухни, а испорченную одежду кинул к помоям. Мэтью стоял в сумраке двора совсем голый, не стесняясь своей наготы. Ночной воздух был холодным, и он, не обращая внимания на Фрэнка, залез в воду, а когда вылез, ему на плечи тут же накинули тёплую ткань.   
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Мэтью, кутаясь в плащ.

Правила игры были нарушены; Фрэнк всегда исчезал так же, как и появлялся — тихо и незаметно, и Мэтью принимал это. Это были отличные правила при их образе жизни.   
— Я остановился в комнате наверху.   
— Какое совпадение, я тоже, — широко ухмыльнулся Мэтью. — Может, мы даже соседи? Тогда я бы мог зайти и отдать тебе плащ.   
Он залез в комнату Фрэнка через окно, потому что решил, что это будет и его комната тоже, залез, цепляясь за доски одной рукой, а второй сжимая ремень своей сумки и придерживая локтем гитару. Фрэнк разрешил ему увидеть своё лицо, и под пальцами Мэтью было удивление.

Под пальцами Мэтью были шрамы, колючая щетина и сухие, обветренные губы.   
— Ты родился слепым? — спросил его Фрэнк. Его лицо было спокойным, удивление ушло, не оставив эмоций.   
— Я был сопливым идиотом, который облажался, — Мэтью редко говорил кому-то правду. Он врал, что слеп от рождения, говорил людям, что потерял зрение после болезни, он врал об этом так много, потому что так и не смог полюбить темноту, на которую обрёк сам себя.   
Она стала его частью, но она не была желанной.   
— Нет, я не родился слепым. Мне было двенадцать. Сколько было тебе, когда убили твою семью?  
— Тридцать один.   
Его лицо не изменилось. Мэтью скользнул пальцами по грубому шраму, который тянулся от виска к подбородку. Фрэнк знал, что Мэтью знает.

Мэтью раньше случалось выскакивать из окон дам, держа свою одежду подмышкой, когда в неурочный час к ним возвращались мужья, но никогда до этого он не забирался в окно к мужчине, закутавшись в его плащ.   
Вот что случается, если нарушить правила игры. Он уже проходил через это с Наташей — он позволил себе привязаться к ней, а она сбросила его в пропасть.   
Фрэнк не стал бы бросать его в пропасть. Фрэнк бы свернул ему шею.   
— Если ты когда-нибудь решишь, что пора убить и меня тоже, — сказал ему Мэтью. — Пожалуйста, просто сверни мне шею.   
Тяжелая ладонь легла Мэтью на затылок.  
— Ты слишком шустрый, парень, как сам чёрт. Не думаю, что я успею сжать пальцы.

У Мэтью бывали и женщины, и мужчины, но никогда не было никого, кто походил бы на Фрэнка. Восприятие Мэтью, обычно рассеянное по пространству, охватывающее всё, что было в пределах его слышимости, сузилось, закольцевалось вокруг одного человека. Люди считали его слабым, потому что он был слеп, потому что он казался им смешным, потому что он пел песни в трактирах, песни, за которые его били и закидывали гнилыми овощами. Бард и калека из жалкой Ирландии, Мэтью был в глазах людей пустым местом.   
Взгляд Фрэнка был физически ощутим.   
Мэтью слышал биение его пульса, слышал, как сердце перекачивает кровь, все звуки были очень громкими, яркими и полными красок. Фрэнк перестал быть для него тихим, он был словно грохочущий водопад, он был водой, в которой утонул Мэтью.   
А потом Фрэнк притянул его к себе, поцеловал и закрыл ладонями его уши. Он всё ещё знал, понимал, и Мэтью не сопротивлялся, когда Фрэнк снял повязку с его глаз, а потом одел обратно, так, чтобы ткань закрывала уши. Звуки стали приглушенными, нечёткими, затем Фрэнк начал к нему прикасаться.   
Лучше бы Мэтью и дальше слушал грохот водопада.

Это был дешёвый паршивый трактир, и простыни на кроватях у них были такие же паршивые. Обычно Мэтью предпочитал спать в одежде, но сейчас это только обостряло его восприятие. Он реагировал, пожалуй, даже слишком остро, потому что его ощущения сходили с ума; Фрэнка было слишком много, он придавливал его к постели, не позволяя шевелиться, перехватывая его руки и не давая ему рассмотреть что-нибудь толком.   
— Любишь командовать, да? — ухмыльнулся Мэтью.   
— Это ты пришёл в мою комнату, как бесстыдная девка, — усмехнулся в ответ Фрэнк.   
Мэтью попытался пнуть его, Фрэнк перехватил колено и отвёл его ногу в сторону. Мэтью облизнул губы; когда Фрэнк вставил в него пальцы, холодные и влажные, а второй рукой сжал член, он даже не дёрнулся. Отчего-то он знал, что Фрэнк пристально смотрит туда, где его глаза были скрыты под плотной лентой.   
— Они были карими. Не уверен, что помню, какой это цвет, — выдохнул Мэтью, когда Фрэнк убрал руки.

— Красивый, — лаконично ответил Фрэнк и неуклюже погладил его по щеке.   
Этот простой жест настолько не вязался с тем Фрэнком, которого успел узнать Мэтью, с тем Фрэнком, которого он решил для себя, что за изумлением Мэтью пропустил момент, когда Фрэнк начал входить в него. Его уже трахали мужчины, но никто из них не мог сравниться с Фрэнком, наверное, оттого, что Фрэнка Мэтью воспринимал как равного. То удовольствие, которое он получал, было настоящим, это было не просто удовлетворение низменных физических позывов, но те отношения между равными, которые почитали греческие философы. Боль постепенно вытравлялась, уходила из него, потому что Фрэнк был готов ждать каждый раз, когда ловил на лице Мэтью что-то, что сам Мэтью не понимал, но Фрэнк трактовал безошибочно.   
— Бесстыдных девок ты тоже жалеешь? — выдохнул Мэтью, когда Фрэнк вошёл до конца.   
— Я деру их, как пьяные мужики портовых шлюх, — буднично ответил тот.

Мэтью подумал, что, в общем-то, он не против; против был сам Фрэнк. Его дикий кодекс чести, напоминающий средневековые рыцарские заветы, был настолько же нелепым сейчас, настолько подходил ему — и это относилось ко всему.   
Они вымотали друг друга, выжали все соки, и потом Фрэнк натянул на них тяжелое одеяло, притянул к себе Мэтью и тот своей кожей отчётливо чувствовал все шрамы на теле Фрэнка. Их было много, страшных, как после взрывов пушечных снарядов. Но после таких не выживают; замок лорда Фрэнсиса обстреляли, а потом сожгли то, что осталось. Говорили, что на его глазах изнасиловали жену и сына, а после разрубили на куски. Говорили, что самого лорда, тяжело раненого, связали по рукам и ногам, оставив гореть вместе с развалинами и трупами родных.   
Мэтью не представлял, что нужно сделать для убийства Фрэнка, и очень надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся проверять. Он не сумеет лишит жизни человека, рядом с которым может уснуть.


End file.
